


Что написано пером...

by AThousandSuns



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Comfort, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: пара драбблов написаных специально для фандомной битвы 2016





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Усаги никогда не прекратит писать книги с его участием.

В комнате было темно и жарко. Сдвинутые в сторону сёдзи пропускали тусклый лунный свет, но его хватало только чтобы различить нечеткие очертания предметов.  
В глубине комнаты двое тесно сплелись телами на узком футоне.  
— Акихико-сан, — еле слышно прошептал Мисаки, — еще, пожалуйста, сделайте так еще раз.  
Он дернул бедрами вверх. Акихико ласково рассмеялся, подтянулся на руках и поцеловал Мисаки.  
— Ах, пожалуйста, Акихико-сан, — простонал он.  
Словно одурманенный, он метался под сильными руками Акихико. Тот трогал его везде, где мог, и Мисаки сходил с ума от этих прикосновений.  
Когда Акихико склонился над его пахом, то ноги Мисаки сами раздвинулись в стороны, открывая доступ.

Рычание вырвалось из горла Мисаки, и он выместил свой гнев на книге, судорожно сжатой в руке. Уничтожение отвратительной гомо-новеллы Усаги не принесло ему спокойствия, а лишь немного примирило с действительностью.

— Гадкий, противный, отвратительный Усаги. Попадись только мне на глаза, — бормотал он, методично, по одной, выдирая страницы из книжки. — Мерзкий, невыносимый, Усаги. — Мисаки разодрал страничку в клочья. Его запас эпитетов, которыми он мог бы описать Усаги, подошли к концу. — Извращенец, — издал он полукрик-полустон.

Наверху раздались шаги, хлопнула дверь. Через мгновение он увидел Усаги. Мисаки повернулся к нему спиной, продолжая драть книгу.

Он сел на диван, протянул руку к голове Мисаки, но тот увернулся от прикосновения. Усаги вздохнул.

— Снова эти твои грязные мыслишки. Мерзкие. Противные. — Каждое слово сопровождалось новым клочком бумаги. Неожиданно целые листы кончились, Мисаки слега обернулся назад, за новыми, но тут Усаги схватил его за руку и повалил на пол.

— Но ведь Мисаки не позволил бы сделать с ним все, что он делает в моих книгах.

— Не дождешься, — прошипел он. — Мне это не нравится.

— Вот как? — усмехнулся Усаги.

Словно очнувшись, Мисаки вспомнил, в каком положении они оказались на полу. Он попытался встать.

Усаги прижал его всем своим весом и не позволил уйти.

— Разве тебе не нравится, когда я целую тебя? Или ласкаю вот здесь? — он опустил руку на пах Мисаки и осторожно сжал член.

Через грубую ткань джинс прикосновение ощущалось не так остро, но и этого хватило, чтобы Мисаки ощутил щекотку возбуждения, концентрирующуюся внизу живота. Неровным движением он схватил руку Усаги, не позволив тому продвинуться дальше. Усаги склонился ниже и запечатлел легкий поцелуй на губах Мисаки.

— Мисаки должен позволить мне фантазировать о том, что мне бы хотелось получить от него. Ведь сделать то, о чем я пишу, он никогда не осмелится. — Он сокрушенно опустил голову.

— Ты так в этом уверен? — спросил Мисаки.

Усаги заинтересованно посмотрел на него.

— А-акихико-сан, — прошептал Мисаки, пристально глядя в глаза Усаги.

Изумленный сверх всякой меры Усаги замер, ожидая от Мисаки продолжения.

— Пожалуйста, перестань использовать мое имя в своих гомо-новеллах, — прорычал Мисаки ему в лицо.

Хохот Усаги звучал долго, а Мисаки постепенно становился все мрачнее.

— Я люблю тебя, Мисаки, — прошептал Усаги. — Если бы ты только знал, как сильно я тебя люблю.

Мисаки промолчал, что стало уже обыденным и совсем не трогало Усаги, но его ответное объятие было таким же крепким.


	2. Двое не спят

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке-ключу: смятые простыни

Из-за горизонта еще только поднимается солнце, когда Хироки просыпается, словно побеспокоенный чем-то посторонним. Смутные тревоги мешают ему вновь спокойно заснуть. Недолго он смотрит в потолок, скрытый утренним полумраком. Текут минуты, солнечные лучи начинают просвечивать сквозь тонкую ткань штор, разгоняя тени по углам. Поднявшись, Хироки убирает завесу, после снова ложится наблюдать, как постепенно небо из темно-синего становится голубым, приобретает оттенки оранжевого, желтого.

Подобное часто случалось с ним в детстве. Хироки сильно уставал после дополнительных занятий и проваливался в сон, едва опустившись на футон и закрыв глаза. На рассвете он просыпался, и в течение часа его не отпускала бессонница, как бы сильно он ни старался заснуть. Довольно быстро он научился заполнять появившееся время книгами или уроками. Познакомившись с Акихико и полюбив его рассказы, Хироки читал их в мирной тишине еще спящего мира. После них он всегда чувствовал светлую грусть и надежду, которые на протяжении всего дня не оставляли его, помогая справиться с нагрузками и накапливающимся раздражением.

Но сегодня Хироки точно знает — метод, безотказно работающий в детстве, будет бесполезен. Этот рассвет отличается от прочих, потому что причина беспокойства ясна и в этот момент просто находится едва ли не на другом конце планеты. Между ними океан и несколько миль по суше. Чтобы избавиться от беспокойства, ему будет достаточно поднять трубку, набрать номер и сказать «Привет». Несмотря на то, что он уверен, его звонку будут рады, Хироки страдает от нерешительности.

Небо за окном утратило последние намеки на темную ночь, но Хироки продолжает сверлить телефон взглядом.

Смятые простыни неприятно впиваются в тело, одеяло кажется неподъемным, а подушка — раздражающе теплой. Пустая половина кровати манит прохладой, и Хироки не сдерживается: уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он, запрещая себе думать над тем, что делает, набирает знакомый номер. На третьем гудке он клянет себя, заставляет сбросить вызов. В последнюю секунду он слышит голос Новаки. Его мягкое приветствие задевает что-то в душе Хироки, и он сдавлено стонет.

Между ними океан, тысячи километров по суше и одинокая ночь, которую он мечтает забыть.

Ровным голосом Хироки разговаривает с Новаки о его планах, уточняет день и время, когда тот вернется в Японию. Короткий разговор они завершают ничего незначащими фразами.

Через день он спит спокойней и просыпается, услышав нежный шепот Новаки «Доброе утро, Хиро-сан».


End file.
